The Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) is expected to become a Next-Generation display technology, which can replace the Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) by virtue of its advantages such as wider viewing angle, lower power consumption, more rapid response, higher brightness, lower cost, and the like. The OLED technology has been researched and developed maturely in lab, however, there are still some problems existing in mass production and application, in which one extremely important problem is the short serving-life. It has been well known that the OLED is a display device being extremely sensitive to stream and oxygen, particularly to the stream. Specifically, if the OLED is penetrated with steam and oxygen from the environment where the OLED is located, then it is easy to form a black spot in the light emitting area, and the black spot will be expanded with extending time. At present, a major solution for solving the above problem is to package the OLED, which mainly includes the cover packaging technology such as the metal cover and the glass cover, and the film packaging technology represented by Barix thin film packaging layer which is developed by Vitex Systems Company. However, these existing techniques are either difficult to get flat surface (such as the metal cover), or are easy to generate micro-cracks (such as the glass cover), or have a high cost, or have complex manufacturing processes (such as the Barix thin film packaging technology). Thus, it still needs to further explore a novel structure of OLED and technology thereof in terms of resistance to water and oxygen.